


【POT/YF】家家有本難唸的經 2.5 (論壇體）（主YF，多CP）

by tomoki508



Series: 幸不二 家家有本難諗的經 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoki508/pseuds/tomoki508
Summary: 給沫語的生日禮物，我怕再不寫就會變成咕咕被煮成咕咕湯了。佛系文手，更新隨緣，緣份到了，自然能看到我更新。給沫語：我慢慢寫，您慢慢看，反正您再催靈感不來我也更不了⋯（聳肩）*主YF，其他CP：石菊、柳生仁、忍跡、冥鳳、白佐，腿哥單飛*包子們出沒注意*不成熟的論壇體，如有不適者請按右上紅色逃生門
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke
Series: 幸不二 家家有本難諗的經 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590598
Kudos: 3





	【POT/YF】家家有本難唸的經 2.5 (論壇體）（主YF，多CP）

親子台>綜藝節目>家家有本難唸的經>SP EP2

主題：本集精華：汪汪！主上兼職發狗糧了！

【樓主】主上跟他家那位就第二天就瘋狂發糧！實在是閃瞎我了！在大白天，晚上也閃，還好是今天各家自由活動，不然就可以看到其他人吃了糧的反應了哈哈哈哈！主上一直掛在頸鏈上的戒指也終！於都戴在手上了！跟不二一起拖著手的時候，戒指碰著戒指，太幸福了！跟一對孩子在一起時總能讓人會心微笑，我心目中理想的家庭就是這樣了吧？

附圖1：幸村不二一直拖著的手.png  
附圖2：跡部一臉嫌棄買魚回來的忍足.png  
附圖3：跟在菊貓身後吃廛的大石醫生.png

2樓：【樓主】  
主上家的家教真的很好呢，信之藤姬兩兄妹乖得不像樣的，其他的孩子或多或少也會鬧小脾氣不去骯髒的地方，可是他們跟著爸爸們一起在森林中找松茸也不嫌髒，去照顧小動物時也不嫌髒。而且受到幫忙一定會講謝謝，覺得自己不對一定說對不起。不二真的教得很好啊⋯那天他不當法醫了去當育幼園園長一定能教出一群很好的下一代！

附圖：信之與藤姬仰著頭跟工作人員講謝謝.png

3樓：【樓主】  
手塚也很會教兒子，要君一直都站得畢直⋯說主上一直出去比賽所以不二在家教孩子們。  
可是要君⋯手塚也老是在國外比賽，到底是誰教要君的呢？

附圖：要君站得畢直聽講解的樣子.jpg

4樓：【樓主】  
主上跟不二去挑魚的時候也賊好笑的，看著他們一人一句就把鳳欺負得想要哭。  
不二一開始就想要買香魚的吧？可是硬是問柳葉魚的價錢還殺價wwww  
你們看看不二眼睛閃著狡黠的樣子，眼中含笑看著那幾尾香魚，根本沒有想要買柳葉魚的意思

附圖：不二撥頭髮問價錢樣子.png

5樓：【樓主】  
主上真的很會，為了贏還把在手機中孩子的照片拿出來給果攤大嬸看了www  
果攤大嬸秒融化還直接把蘋果送他們了www

附圖：幸村手機的照片close up.png

6樓：【樓主】  
晚上的咖哩大戰有夠好笑，我想跡部沒有吃過咖哩，還對忍足指手畫腳ww  
忍足是會做飯的住家男人，又一直聽跡部說話加這個加那個，最後還得把咖啡粉放進去變成黑暗料理⋯

附圖：在廚房忙得焦頭爛額的忍足.png

7樓：  
幸村家是真・超級模範家庭！兄妹之間感情也好，想起來我跟妹妹只差一年卻老是吵架，信之老是護著妹妹不讓她勞動，而藤姬也很疼信之，在信之擠牛奶時在一旁看得緊張，還會替信之抹汗，這種妹妹我也想要一個啊！

附圖：藤姬替哥哥抹汗.png

8樓：  
LS該不會是女生吧⋯跟妹妹只是吵架，我跟我妹就是打架了。

9樓：  
晚上不二在煮咖哩的時候兩兄妹在等也在看繪本跟畫畫，看著一群在鬧的哥哥姐姐們hhhhhh，要是同樣的情況發生，我就會因為想要玩一樣的玩具就跟妹妹打起來了！

10樓：  
你們有看到早上去視察的時候嗎？重物都是由主上背著的，那些水瓶呀便當盒呀蘋果汁呀我看著也覺得重了⋯主上毫不變臉地就背在身上還拖著不二在滿山跑⋯

11樓：  
另一帖的幸村粉已經心疼得爆炸了，說甚麼「我家幸村甚麼時候受過這樣的苦？」，真是的⋯（反白眼)

12樓：  
LS說的是那個現在在黑不二的帖吧⋯（汗）  
我覺得這樣對不二好失禮，說甚麼應該要體諒幸村由他拿才是，平常工作時要搬更重對他來說是小事一椿⋯現在幸村也是個職業運動員好不好，她們就不能看成負重練習？

13樓：  
>12L  
對就是那個帖，而且他們沒有看到嗎？在爬了一個大坡後不二的呼吸亂了，雖然沒有拍下來，但他在鏡頭邊說話收錄去的聲音明顯的有點喘⋯  
20樓：  
還有這個！村哥知道信之跟藤子擠牛奶成最後一名時臉上的笑容都僵硬了！表情好有趣www

附圖：村哥表情崩漬.png

21樓：  
樓上是魔鬼嗎www  
我已右鍵存表情包了yo！

22樓：  
然後不二問清楚原由後的摸頭殺也…我也想有這種爸爸啊…  
附圖：不二摸頭殺.png

23樓：  
只有我一個人留意到村哥看到不二摸頭殺時塌下來的樣子嗎？那簡直就是在說「周助我也很頹喪求安慰，你也來摸摸我嘛」。

附圖：村哥被遺棄小狗臉.png

24樓：  
HHHHH這集村哥的的圖可以截成表情包了233333

36樓：  
>13L  
明明孩子們都呼吸平常，還嚷著喝蘋果汁，不二雖然看起來是纖瘦但應該不是體弱吧？所以我想不二應該是身體不舒服？  
所以幸村是體貼不二才這樣做啦！

附圖：信之跟藤子爬坡後淡定抱著蘋果汁喝.png

63樓：  
>36樓  
不二是前一天剛下飛機就來拍攝了嗎？是時差沒倒好累吧？  
旁邊帖的幸村盲粉是心疼他平日在網球場連球袋都不用提現在卻提著一家大小的東西吧？

73樓：  
>63樓  
可是現在已經發展到黑不二配不上幸村了⋯提重都是幸村負責也能拿來罵⋯  
她們看著心疼就自己去替他提啊？

77樓：  
人家孩子都生兩個了，還把這種事拿來講！

90樓：  
>63樓  
你別這樣說盲粉們真的會去提的！www  
她們求之不得wwww  
不過幸村真的很寵不二啊，根本捨不得他辛苦⋯而且看不二的眼神跟看其他人的眼神完全不同啊⋯

附圖：幸村第一集看手塚的眼神vs幸村看不二的眼神

91樓：  
樓上，根本不二出來後幸村就沒有把目光放到他們家以外的人身上了好嗎wwww  
不過有沒有人去說兩句啊，看著不二這樣被黑我不是粉也覺得不忍了。  
笑得這麼好看，還把兩個孩子照顧得好好的人怎樣也不會是個霸道要勞役先生的人吧。

95樓：【教授】  
幸村會這樣護著不二，背後是有原因的，那邊戰場太亂我不便在那邊加油添醋。

96樓：  
哦哦哦LS是知情人士？求爆料！

97樓：  
同等！

98樓：  
+1

99樓：  
+2

100樓：  
+3

101樓：  
+4

102樓：  
+5

103樓：  
+6

104樓：  
+7

105樓：  
+8

106樓：  
+9

107樓：  
+10

108樓：  
+11

109樓：  
所以95樓快點出來啊！我們都等不及了！

110樓：  
哇LS真等不及了⋯其實我也等不及了。

128樓：【把你染成紅色喔】  
嘖，到底是誰在講他們的壞話啊，我已經過去戰過一圈了，還有樓上的給我安靜的等，你們等著前輩的帖吧！

171樓：  
要+到2046了，95樓還不出來嗎？

188樓：【教授】  
抱歉我在挑選能講的事再確認，現在可以講了。  
幸村在初中跟高中時都入選過U-17代表隊這事相信大家都知道，其實不二也是，參與節目製作的都有參加過。

幸村跟不二在高中時同班三年，有一件不為人知的事是他們曾經組過雙打。

他們組過兩年雙打，高中網球社全國三連霸跟U-17世界賽中的好成績，他們功不可沒。

在高二那年，我記得那年的U-17世界賽在塞爾維亞舉行。

那是一個特別冷的夏天。

相信大家都知道塞爾維亞有很多黑色社團，地下的搏彩活動也很頻繁，可是誰又能想到連U-17，青年人的比賽也受到青睞。

那時幸村已經跟不二在一起了，那天是決賽前夕，他們結束了日常訓練後在薩瓦河散步，在那時遇上了一群瞄準了幸村的惡人，在幾年世界賽中大放異彩的幸村早就受到職網界注目，不少球探暗中也聯絡過不二跟幸村問他們的意願，甚至有球會表示願意在他們身上投資讓他們繼續打雙打。就因為這種消息，幸村也吸引了黑色社團的注意，一些在德國隊身上押下了重注的人知道該要打擊的對象。

他們打算給幸村製造一些麻煩，讓他受一點小傷，使他缺席決賽。

混亂中幸村沒有受傷，主要負責拳腳的不二因為保護幸村而受了不輕的傷，缺席了雙打一，更在幸村的職網生涯中缺席了。

不二在過了三、四個月的休養，出院後，沒有留一個字就退學了。

不二不留一字就離開，幸村也在高三時開始打職網，直到後來不二大二時回國交流跟我成為校友，我們才知道他出國了，所以馬上通知幸村。

然後幸村再追回不二。

所以幸村會這樣護著不二是因為不二肺部受傷是為了救他，而不二的情況就是…不能再進行超過一小時的劇烈運動。

189樓：  
⋯⋯我震驚了。到底是要多重的傷才讓一個人在痊癒後不能進行劇烈運動啊…

190樓：  
LS+1

230樓：  
+41

244樓：  
啊⋯！教授所說的那件事，我記得當時新聞有報導的！  
是滿傷的，我記得那個受傷的選手昏迷了四天才醒過來！  
決賽幸村是以單打一出場再以三場6：0横掃過去的⋯那時幸村的氣場真的沒有更強了，嚴肅得不像樣，但君臨天下的氣勢⋯

附圖：幸村在棒起獎盃時還是沒有笑著現在我知道原因了.png

245樓：  
幸村當時的樣子根本不開心⋯  
原來是因為當時不二在重傷住院⋯  
246樓：  
LS的，那時團體照中沒有一個人是笑著的好嗎？亞軍的德國隊都比他們開心了。

附圖：當時的全體照.png

247樓：  
LS的，明明在德國隊的手塚眉頭皺得能夾死蒼蠅了，好像後來有跟著日本隊去醫院，我還以為是舊傷復發，這樣想來可能是跟著去看不二的。

248樓：  
我就知道每一段幸福美滿的關係背後總有一段艱辛的日子。

249樓：【把你染成紅色喔】  
不二前輩的傷讓他沒可能打職網，所以他不想成為幸村前輩的絆腳石⋯

250樓：  
這麼好的不二！幸村幹嘛還不追回來！（快去追回來.jpg)

251樓：  
LS冷靜wwww已經追回來了www  
還已經有一對很乖的兒女了www

252樓：  
後來那群下注的人呢？他們的下場如何？  
以現在的幸村粉數量一定可以把他們的基地剷平啊⋯

253樓：  
據說不到24小時便被國際刑警搗破了這個集團了。

454樓：【教授】  
>252樓  
事件發生後英國那邊給國際刑警施壓，我隊有隊員家在英國混得不錯。

455樓：  
教授說的是跡部嗎？

756樓：【教授】  
>455樓  
這個恕我不方便回答了。

870樓：  
只有我一個好奇幸村是怎樣追回不二的嗎？求教授指路！

929樓：  
>870樓  
不止你一個！我也想要知道！

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝（TBC）＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

柳：我不知道我在打電話問精市那些事能講那些事不能講的時候這帖被刷了這麼多樓了？


End file.
